


Icey the Snowhylian

by Teamione



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, This is literally just crack, Why?, and I decided to turn it into a story telling thing, but here you go have this, no clue, someone jokingly said frosty the snowman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamione/pseuds/Teamione
Summary: I literally wrote this in five minutes in the middle of the night lmaoThis is literally just crack it has no plot, I was dared to post it so here I am.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Icey the Snowhylian

“Time tell us a story!”

Time lifted his head off the log, blearily blinking sleep out of his eyes, seeing a few of the links sitting in front of him. He yawned and pulled the covers closer to himself, burrowing into the blankets for warmth in the snow, mumbling, “mmm tired, ask m’ sometime else,,”

Wing huffed a sigh and turned back to the bonfire roaring to keep away the winter chill. Warriors saw this and the disappointed faces of the links and set down the shield he was polishing, grinning, he said, “I can tell you all a story?”

The few links left awake brought their attention to Warriors who continued, “Its called Icey the Snowhylian. Once upon a time, there was a group of children who made a snowhylian. They gave the snowhylian a red overcoat, some jewelry they found lying around, but it was missing something... a hat! The children put a blue cap onto it, but it was magic! The snowhylian came to life, playing with the children and dancing and having a great time. Though the snowhylian was cold and chilly on the outside, on the inside he really was a softie. However, as the day drew to a close, the snowhylian had to go, and he bid farewell to the children before heading to the cold snowy mountains to save from melting, with promises to come back one day. The end.”

Legend raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes, “Is that an indirect at me? Red shirt? Blue cap? Are you calling me cold?”

Warriors laughed and playfully punched Legend, “Yeah I changed the story a bit. It was about you but I think you missed the part about me saying that you just put on a cold front, and you’re really just a softie.”

Legend scoffed and turned away, marching across the campsite, but if anyone noticed Legend sneaking off in the middle of the night to make a small snowhylian, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who dared me to post this, you know who you are: here you go ansjanxkxn XD


End file.
